


Overdue (Gerard Way x OFC)

by SupremeDingbat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Danger Days Era, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, My First Smut, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Restraints, S&M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Smut, Top Gerard Way, im going to go to hell for thiss, self indulgent TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeDingbat/pseuds/SupremeDingbat
Summary: Gerard comes home one day, only to find his wife touching herself...you already fucking know
Relationships: Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Overdue (Gerard Way x OFC)

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST TIME PUBLISHING SMUTTT! SORRY IF ITS BAD!!! GHGHGHGHG I TRIED OKI?!??! KHKKHKHKHKHKH

Gerard fumbled with the keys to his apartment as he tried to get the right one in. “Stupid fucking keys..” He mumbled, and finally got the door open. “Alexandra! I’m home!” He called out. “Alexandra?” No answer. “I got you some brownies!” Nothing. He sighed, and walked over into the hallway and opened the door to their room. What he saw was a beautiful sight. Alexandra was laying on the bed, naked, her hands between her thighs, her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back as she was absolutely lost in the pleasure. She moaned breathlessly as she continued. He licked his upper lip, think about all the things he planned on doing to her. Gerard coughed, catching her completely off guard. She jolted up as she saw him leaning against the doorway. She sat up in bed, closing her legs as he came closer, looking at the man with wide eyes. “Why did you stop, baby? I was quite enjoying the show..” He said, sitting on the bed in front of her. “I was just uhh...I was just trying to..to..sleep..?” She said, desperately trying to make an excuse. “Oh really? But I saw your hands in between those pretty little legs of yours..touching what was mine...” He said, mumbling the last part, now closer to her, running his pale veiny hand along her leg. “Now that i think about it, you weren't about to cum without my permission, where you?” He said, teasingly, holding her chin up with two fingers so she could look up at him. He leaned into her ear and said, “Surely you weren’t, cuz’ that would make you a bad girl, playing with those holes of yours without my permission.…” But then he chuckled darkly. “Oh wait, you already are one…” He said, now grinning at her evilly. “You’ve been so bad, haven’t you, princess?” He asked teasingly, some restraint to his voice. Alexandra looked away, flustered. “Of course you fucking have.” He said, huskily. Suddenly you could hear the smack of skin on skin as he slapped her face. Alexandra bit her lip, becoming more and more turned on. He smirked at her response, before his expression became controlled again. “You’ve been disobeying me a lot recently Alexandra, don’t think I haven't noticed. I let you get away with it but not this time, baby. This punishment of yours is long overdue..” He said, as he got up from the bed and got a small box from under the bed with all kinds of restraints and sex toys. “I think the cuffs would work this time along with your beautiful collar...do you think?” He looked at her as she rolled to the side of the bed, looking over at the box. She looked up at him as he stood up from the side of the bed, and nodded. He straddled Alexandra,effectively pinning her down. “Wrists.” He commanded, and she gave in, and he cuffed her wrists together, and pinned them above her head. He grabbed the collar from the side, “What’s your safeword?” “Sweet jesus.” “Good girl.” He tied the collar around her neck tightly. “Hold on for a second..” He gets off the bed and grabs two vibrators from the box and kicks it under the bed. “Spread your legs.” He says, his tone authoritative. She complies, and he turns on the curved purple one on, the soft vibration becoming more intense as he turns it up. Suddenly, he stuck the vibrator to her clit. She jolted and moaned loudly. “That feels good, baby?” He asked, pressing harder, and a whine was torn straight from her throat as she threw her head back. “Yes…” She whined. Suddenly she felt something vibrate at her opening, “O-Oh..f-fuck…” She moaned breathlessly. The other vibrator was inserted, and before she knew it, it was taken out again. She whined and bucked her hips forward. “Aww, is that what this is about? So you can get attention and get fucked how you want? Like the little fucking attention whore you are?” He slapped her across the face and she moaned, nodding. “Yes, sir please! I just want you to fuck me, please!” She begged. He smirked, and pressed the vibrator that was on her clit harder than before. “Do you think you deserve it?” She shook her head. “No, you don’t. You know why?” He asked her, teasingly, stopping the vibrator. “I misbehaved.” “Good, good, and do you think it’s okay to disobey your owner?” He asked, smiling, teasing her. “N-No, sir.” He smirked, and turned off the clit vibrator. “You know...considering how obedient you’ve been...I think i should reward you…” He smiled, and took off his clothes, tossing them to the side, leaving him naked, his erection hard, and leaking precum. “I still can't get over how big that thing is.” She chuckled. “Me either.” He responded, lining himself up at her entrance, and in one fast thrust he was inside of her, hitting her g-spot dead on, and she screamed in pleasure. “Fuck! You’re so tight, baby!” He said, thrusting into her hard and fast. She moaned loudly as he continued thrusting into her. “Shit! Sir, I’m close!” He kept on thrusting faster into her. “Cum for me, baby, you deserve it. You’ve been so good, fuck! Scream for me when you cum babe.” She threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. Gerard kept on thrusting into her in the aftershocks, but his hips began to stutter, and he came, whispering a slew of profanities as he did, his eyes screwed shut. He pulled out of her, cum leaking out of her pussy, and he collapsed on top of her. “Fuck that was good.” He said breathlessly. “Now, did you learn your lesson?” He asked, now on top of her, looking at her. She nodded, and he went in for a soft kiss, cupping her face. “Wrists.” He commanded, and she complied, and he removed the cuffs, kissing her wrists. They both got under the covers, cuddling now. “You ok?” He asked, as Alexandra nuzzled her face into his chest. “Yeah.” She said groggily, as he played with her hair, watching her as she drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't so bad, was it? Yeah i hope you didn't suffer reading this,,,,fiasco. Anyways if someone where to give me like ideas for the next one (if there's enough demand) that will be great 👌 cuz like i got Vampire!Gerard x Reader (w blood kink ofc) for the next one and like i need plot ideas yall, author-chan over here just used her last brain cell on this fic. Anyways, toodles~! (pls dont burn me)


End file.
